Aigis
Appearances *Aegis: The First Mission: Protagonist *Persona 3: Playable Character *A Certain Day of Summer: Main Character *Persona 3: FES: Protagonist Biography Aegis, known as Aigis in the English version of the game, is an anti-shadow weapon developed by the Kirijo Group. In Aegis: The First Mission *'Initial Persona': Palladion Aegis serves as the protagonist of Aegis: The First Mission. The game details her creation and the events that led to the sealing of Death and the incident that occurred in 1999. In Persona 3 *'Initial Persona': Palladion *'Ultimate Persona': Pallas Athena Aegis makes her first appearance in Yakushima, where members of S.E.E.S are enjoying their vacation. She appears to be looking out towards the ocean, where the protagonist, Junpei, and Akihiko are attracted by her beauty. The trio formulates a plan to flirt with her, only to fail. During the protagonist's encounter with her, parts of her memories are restored and Aegis escapes. She is later revealed to be an Anti-Shadow weapon developed by the Kirijo Group, and also happens to be the final Anti-Shadow weapon still capable of functioning. Ikutsuki later assigned her to S.E.E.S as a member, and she enrolls in Gekkoukan High to act as the protagonist's bodyguard. Throughout the game, Aegis shows an instinctive interest in protecting the protagonist, an interest which even she cannot explain. As the story progresses, she begins to question her existence, human lives, and her role in life. When Ryoji Mochizuki transfers to Gekkoukan High, she becomes hostile to the transfer student, and warns the protagonist not to get near Ryoji. After the the twelfth shadow's defeat, Aegis is reprogrammed by Ikutsuki to lure members of S.E.E.S to Tartarus. Ikutsuki reveals his plans for succeeding Mitsuru's grandfather's wish: to awaken the thirteenth arcana that was never meant to be, Death. Under Ikutsuki's programming, Aegis is forced the subdue members of S.E.E.S and is then ordered to kill them as a sacrifice to awaken Death. However, Aegis can't bear to kill the protagonist, and begins to fight back Ikutsuki's reprogramming. It is her strong desire to protect that saves the protagonist. However, Takeharu Kirijo is killed as a result. During her battle with Ryoji on the Moonlight Bridge, Aegis regains the memories trapped in her damaged circuits. The player learns that ten years before the game, her mission was to defeat or seal away Death so that the coming of Nyx would be averted. Since she was unable to defeat Death, she sealed the entity away in a young boy who was the sole survivor of a nearby car crash. That young boy was the protagonist. She is driven to protect him both to try and suppress Death and because she feels a great deal of guilt over her actions. Since Ryoji is an incarnation of Death, she senses that he is her natural enemy. Aegis is damaged during her fight with Ryoji and must be repaired by the Kirijo Group. When she returns, she requests of the protagonist to kill Ryoji, as she believes that a robot who failed her motives is a failure itself. Aegis remarks that as a robot, she cannot feel, and thus cannot even shed a tear for the others. The party comforts her, saying she already shows more human-like qualities and emotions, and is slowly becoming more human. Taking her friends' words to heart, Aegis's resolution is strengthened, and she decides to stand against the power of Nyx with her friends in S.E.E.S. She is the only one who remembers Tartarus, the Dark Hour, and the Main Character's sacrifice during his borrowed month of life after the defeat of Nyx. She allows him to live like a normal student for the few precious weeks that he has. Then, on Graduation Day, she holds the Main Character as he drifts into his final sleep, and swears that she will live her life protecting him. In A Certain Day of Summer Aegis is the main focus of the first story of A Certain Day of Summer. The first story centers around Aegis touring the town before she begins going to school at Gekkoukan High School. When she's dressed in her dorm mate's clothing, Yukari's clothing fit the best. She was going to describe all the differences between her body and Yukari's, but Yukari stops her. In Persona 3: FES *'Initial Persona': Pallas Athena, which transmogrifies to Orpheus In the Persona 3: FES expansion, the player can access an epilogue to the main game called The Answer ("Episode Aegis" in the Japanese version). There, Aegis replaces the Main Character as playable protagonist, inheriting his power to summon multiple Personae, but unfortunately she can no longer use Orgia Mode. After the death of the protagonist, Aegis decides to stay in the lab instead of continuing her studies. It is also revealed that she kept the protagonist's evoker after his death. After witnessing strange events in the dorm, she regroups members of S.E.E.S to explore mysteries behind the Abyss of Time. It was there she encountered Metis, who introduced herself as a "sister" of Aegis. As the story progresses, it is revealed that Aegis slowly rekindles her urges and will of losing the side of humanity and the penalties a living being must face upon the protagonist' death. Her will and wishes to remove her side of humanity manifests as Metis, whom is known as her "sister" who doesn't want to be left alone. Upon venturing to the deepest area of the Abyss of Time, the members encounters the shadow manifests from S.E.E.S' negative feelings and will of seeing the protagonist one more time. After defeating the shadow, Yukari expressed hostility upon Aegis out of jealously, as she inherited the protagonist's Wild Card ability, and having one of the keys to unlock the past. Aegis would later team up with Metis to regain the remaining keys, which can be only taken from members of S.E.E.S via being victorious in battling them. As the fight goes, Aegis slowly remembers her reasons and will of living, and decided not to change the past, but to bear the burden of the protagonist' death and continue living towards the future. When Aegis collects all the keys and forge them into the "true key", she decides to explore the protagonist's true reason of dying, and was transported, along with members of SEES, to the final battle against Nyx. In there, they witness the protagonist's sealing of Nyx, and what he becomes. Upon Metis' explanation, the party realizes that the protagonist has became the seal against Nyx, however, not only Nyx was sealed, but also Erebus, the manifestation of humans negative will. Upon witnessing Erebus attempting the destroy the seal, and thus the protagonist himself, the members of S.E.E.S decides to defeat Erebus. After the defeat of Erebus, Aegis uses the true key to return to the present time, but was transferred to the Velvet Room along with members of SEES. Igor explains that Aegis had reached the end of her journey, and found her answer of living. It is also here reveals Metis' true identity as the manifestation of Aegis' humanity. The sisters reconcile, and fuses into a single being, with Aegis feeling tired. The next day, members of SEES was surprised to see that Aegis continued sleeping, fearing that she suffer the same fate as the protagonist, they took Aegis to her room, where they attempts to repair her. However, as Aegis is unconscious, she heard Metis' voice deep down, encouraging her, and awakes upon hearing Yukari's call. Aegis would later cancel her attempt of staying in the lab and decides to continue studying in Gekkoukan High, where Yukari suggests Aegis to be her roommate. Aegis is last seen in the rooftop of Gekkoukan High, where she looks forward for a brand new day. The Main Character can also date Aegis in The Journey as the Aeon Arcana and when you max her S-link she will fall in love with him. Unlike the other Social Link cards, the Aeon is not a part of standard Tarot decks. It replaces the Judgment card in Aleister Crowley's Thoth Tarot. Gallery Image:Aigis.jpg|Aegis' concept art. Image:AigisClose.jpg|Aegis' Close Up Category:Aegis: The First Mission Characters Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3: FES Characters Category:Protagonists